Want a Happy Meal!
by Denizen the Hedgehog
Summary: McDonalds Sonic style! Please RnR! I changed the rum bit, I could tell people weren't happy about it Anyways, ENJOY!


**Want a happy meal?**

**I don't own any sega characters**

**I own Denizen the Hedgehog, which is Shadow's sister.**

**Amaya is owned by Ayama the Hedgehog.**

**Chapter 1**

It was soon dinner time on Mobius, and lots of little children were pushing and shoving eachother in order to get to the front of the line in McDonalds. Shadow, Denizen and Big worked away in the kitchen making sure everything was cooked and ready, as they were the elite team of cooks. Sonic, Amaya, and Espio reluctantly took meal orders from monsterous children. Big handed 2 happy meals to Espio and he proceeded to give it to the small child. Who payed up and went on his merry way. A few minutes later, he came back,

"Excuse me..." He squinted at his name badge, "...Espio, but i already have this toy"

"Well that's your problem kiddo!" Espio seethed, "Next please!"

The child ran off with his eyes welled up with tears, Espio didn't really seem to bother.

Sonic tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently, waiting for someone's order of fries. He excused himself from the angry customer and ran over to the kitchen,

"What the hell is going on? I've been waiting for ten minutes out there for fries! Where are they? Are you peeling those potatoes yourself or what?"

"No..." Shadow replied calmly, then raising his voice with annoyance, "It's because fat ss here ate them all!"

Sonic sweatdropped, as he gazed at the floor where Big was lying, drooling and breathing heavily as he was so full.

"Now what?" Sonic asked desperately, "Quickly! Get some more in that frier!"

"We can't!" Denizen informed, "We have no more! He ate them too, we didn't even get them into the frier!"

"So we'll have to do it the old fashioned way!" Shadow dashed over to the window, opened it, jumped out and ran over to the nearby Pizza Hut, and joined the huge queue.

"He'll probably be a while..." Denizen said with dismay.

"I guess I'll have to go and humour the customers before they all go to pizza hut...if they haven't already left..." Sonic sighed heavily, and went back to the counter.

Back at pizza hut...

Shadow made it to the front of the line...eventually. Mina the Mongoose stared back at him, she rolled her eyes,

"You've ran out of fries again haven't you?"

Shadow's head hung in shame, "Yes..."

"Just a minute." Mina said.

After a busy day, most of the customers soon left. Suddenly, a booming voice interupted the silence as the cleaners, Amy, Cosmo and Cream swept the floor and Sonic and the others got ready to leave. The voice was deep and frightening, it was the kind of voice that sent a chill down your spine.

"Sonic, I want to see you in my office immediately!" The manager called through a radio.

The others gasped.

"I heard that the employees that go to see the manager never return!" Amy screamed.

"I heard that the employees that go to see him get served as tomorrows lunch!" Cosmo cried.

"Yeah, and I heard-"

"Surprisingly,you guys aren't making this any better!" Sonic butted in.

"Good luck," Shadow said.

Sonic raced up the stairs and into a room which was located on the top floor. His legs began to shake like jelly, he'd never been to see the manager before, he didn't even know who he was or what he looked like, Sonic often wondered if he actually lived in his office. His shakey hand extended towards the door handle. He considered leaving now, and never coming back, but that would be cowardice. He slowly turned the handle and immediately regreted his decision to go in, he began to wish he went with the option of being a coward. Sonic swallowed hard as he entered a room with a ceiling covered in cobwebs, and in the middle of the room, was what looked like a solid gold desk, with a black leather seat behind it. whoever was sat in it was most likely looking out of the window, as the chair was turned to face it. He approached the desk with caution, he gasped and took a step back, as the chair spun around, and he gasped to find out the manager was none other than...

"Tails!" Sonic yelped in disbelief, "Y-you're the manager?"

Tails grinned in a fashion a bad guy like Dr. Eggman would. It was a mix between frightening, and just plain weird.

"Yes, I am the manager, Sonic." Tails replied calmly, "And I see your work hasn't been up to standard! All the customers are starting to go to Pizza Hut GOD DAMN IT! I'm not surprised since most of the time our fries come from there!"

Sonic took another step back, his stomach falling to the floor. His own best friend, the manager, the boss. It took a while for Sonic to take it all in.

"I-I err, I err!" Sonic stammered.

"There will be no I err's about it!" Tails thundered.

His finger reached for a small red button on the surface of his desk. On pushing it, a gigantic roboticboxing glovepointed at Sonic, and locked on the him. Sonic shrieked and jumped back, he then began fumbling with the door handle, but his hands were too shakey. His own friend was going to kill him! Theglove extended itself, until it began to get closer to Sonic.

It's all over now... Sonic thought reluctantly.

"Hey! Why are you trying to deny being the manager?" Sonic asked.

Tails pushed another button and the door opened and a huge boxing glove came out of the ceiling and punched Sonic straight down the stairs.

He stumbled down each and every single step, and when he reached the bottom, he noticed the others had already left. The shaken Hedgehog, made his exit.


End file.
